Gundam Build Fighters Try: F
by FanOfKings
Summary: 15 year old Ren Mangetsu hasn't played Gunpla battle in forever. But, when he's pulled back in, what will happen to him *Discontinued
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

"Ring, ring, ring, ring…" The loud sound of the alarm was soon stopped by a press of a button. And from under the sheets, a black-haired male of the age of 15 came out, rubbing his gray eyes. He immediately came off of the bed, put on a pair of glasses, went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and changed into a black shirt and blue jeans. When he went down, he saw a thirteen-year old girl with black hair and eyes in her pajamas sitting at the table.

"You're up already Rio," he asked. The girl turned towards the boy and smiled a cheeky smile.

"Yea, mom's not home so can you make me an omelet Oni-chan."

"She already left?" The young girl nodded. The boy sighed weakly. "Alright, just wait a minute." After cooking the omelets and bringing them to the table, they started eating. After she was midway through, she glanced to her side and saw the glass case with multiple awards on it. One stood out on top:

 _Winner of the 9th Under-19 national championship_

 _Rei Mangetsu_

"Oi, Oni-chan, when is Rei-ni going to come back?"

"Don't know." Just when he finished his breakfast, his cell phone rang. When he picked it up, a loud voice was at the other end.

"Oy, Ren! Where are you man?!"

"I'm in my house, finishing my breakfast. What about you?"

"I'm outside of your house. Now get out here before I drop a colony on you!"

"Sorry, but the requirements to drop a colony on me is a mask and a red mobile suit, neither of which you have I might add. But, I'll come out anyway." The boy hung up his cellphone, grabbed his plate and stood up to go to the kitchen. But before he went, his sister decided to interject.

"Nee, where are you and Daichi going?"

"To the hobby shop. Since mom isn't home, you mind getting dressed. I can't leave you here alone."

"O.K. Oni-chan"

After putting the plates in the dishwasher and washing his hands, he went to the door, put on white socks and black sneakers, and went outside to find a guy the same age as he is with extremely messy brown hair, white t-shirt, green military vest (The type with a lot of bulgy pockets), matching green pants, and green sneakers in front of him. This was his best friend, Daichi Sora.

"Finally you're out. Can we go now?"

"In a minute Daichi, we got to wait for Rio."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, why are we bringing your imōto?"

"Because I can't leave a 13-year old girl alone in a home until 12"

"That won't hap…" He was interrupted by Rio coming down in a red hoodie, pink mini skirt, spats, white socks that seemed stuffed down ( **A/N:** you know how in some manga, some Japanese school girls wears white socks this way) and dress shoes.

"I'm ready."

"Alright, let's go" Ren and Rio walked down the street while Daichi sighed before running to catching up with them.

It took them 10 minutes to get to the mall, and another 5 minutes to get to the hobby shop inside. ORB was the only hobby shop for miles and got all of the recent releases, so it was very popular, so it wasn't unusual to find a lot of people inside even early in the morning. While Rio was amazed at the amount of gunpla in the store, Ren was busy picking one out.

"Should I get the Rasiel or the Barbatos?" Unfortunately, he didn't get the chance to decide before Daichi came to him.

"Dude, you better check out this battle before it's over." Ren put away the gunpla boxes before following Daichi to the battle room with Rio close behind.

" _ **BATTLE ENDED**_ " The familiar robotic voice was heard as the plavsky particles dispersed. Unfortunately, this happened just as Ren, Rio and Daichi reached the battle room.

"Damn, we missed it." There they saw a GOUF Ignited (Yzak colors) face down on the floor with a Blitz Gundam standing over it. On the opposite sides of the battle system, there was a boy who looked one year younger than Ren and Daichi, and a guy who looked like he was in his 2nd or 3rd year of high school. Suddenly, the older boy spoke

"Ha, ha, ha, you called that a battle. I call that a one-sided beat down." He then took his Blitz Gundam, looked at the GOUF, then decided to take that too. "Someone like you doesn't deserve a gunpla like this"

Rio looked shocked at this. "Oy, what is he doing with that Zaku?"

After sighing at Rio's mistake, he decided to correct her. "That ain't no Zaku, girl. No Zaku." She looked confused at her brother's use of a gundam reference

The younger boy started to cry. "Hey, give it back." He tried to get it back however the older boy was too tall for him. Unfortunately, the shop manager was busy at the front counter and everybody else was too afraid of the high schooler to tell her what's happening. After a while, Daichi decided to get in the action, grabbing the gunpla from the older boy's hand and returning it to its rightful owner.

The older boy got mad at this act "Oy, what are you doing?"

Daichi argued, "That's what I should be asking you."

The older boy simply sneered. "Only the strong should play this game. The weak should just go home."

Daichi looked visibly angered by this comment and Ren, while not as forward as his friend, was also mad as he clenched his fist, which Rio took notice of. "Oni-chan"

"How about this, if you beat me in a gunpla battle, I'll turn myself in, if I win, I get off scot-free."

"Deal!" As Daichi was getting out his gunpla, a hand suddenly stuck out in front of him. He looked to the side and was surprised to find that his friend was the one who stopped him. "What are you doing Ren?!"

Ren simply went over to the battle system and then said, "I'll be the one who fights this guy."

"Seriously man, you said you didn't even play gunpla battle so why?!"

"Firstly, I'm pissed off at this guy as well. And secondly…" Ren turned his head towards his friend. "I never said I _couldn't_ play gunpla battle." Ren turned back to the smiling high schooler

" _ **Gunpla Battle, combat mode, start up. Model damage level set to C. Please set your GP base**_ _._ " Both of them set their GP base with all of their info inside of it. " _ **Beginning Plavsky Particle dispersal. Field 1, Space. Please set your gunpla**_." The high schooler set his Blitz Gundam on top, with the surrounding Plavsky Particles bringing it to life. The area around it turned to a hanger as it was ready to go. " _ **Battle Start**_ _._ " The Blitz Gudam took off from the hanger into outer space, barren save for a few asteroids

The older boy thought he had this in the bag and suddenly his gunpla turned invisible.

Rio was surprised at this development. "Hey, how did that gunpla turn invisible?"

Daichi, who went back next to her after the battle had started, decided to explain it to her. "The Blitz Gundam has the Mirage Colloid Stealth System which allows it to blend into the environment and prevent normal sensors from detecting it"

"Wait, so does that mean Oni-chan is in trouble?!"

"Yea."

The high schooler was certain that he was gonna win so he set the Blitz at simply cruising speed. "You can't hit what you can't detect."

Ren's glasses flashed as he kept a calm face. "I wouldn't be too sure of that."

Suddenly, the warning signal went off at the Blitz's side as the pink beam was heading towards the supposedly hidden Blitz. The high schooler dodged too late, and consequently, had lost the right arm.

"Wha..." Before he could finish, 3 more pink beams came. The first one grazed the left shoulder, the second hitting the left leg, and the final one hitting the Blitz straight in the chest, ending the battle then and there.

" _ **BATTLE ENDED**_ " As the particles dispersed, everybody around except Ren was shocked at this development. They all turned towards Ren, then at the gunpla he used, revealing it to be a Gundam Sadalsuud Type F. The main body was black, its many sensors were navy blue, and the parts that were originally orange were blood red. Its GN sniper rifle was reconfigured for left hand usage (meaning that its left hand was the one pulling the trigger and the right and was the one holding the grip). Other than these small customizations and the addition of Dyanmes' GN pistol holders on its leg, it's basically the same as the original, but even an amateur can tell it has a high level of completion to it.

The high schooler was visibly angry at the development, "How were you able to hit my Blitz Gundam with the stealth system on, HUH?!"

"It was because you used the stealth system that I was able to find your gunpla. I simply found where the radio waves were being blocked and discovered the Blitz's location that way. The technique is similar to the one used to find the original Ptolemaios in 00." The high schooler slumped in disappointment as he heard this. Ren then turned to Daichi. "Oi, Daichi, you mind getting the shop manager here."

After Daichi snapped out of the shock, he replied, "Yea," and left to go get the shop manager. When the shop manager came, Ren grabbed his gunpla and left the battle room.

"That was sugoi Oni-chan!"

"Thanks Rio" That's when Daichi decided to put Ren in a headlock

"Spill it, how did you get that good, Ren Mangetsu?"

"Get off of me Daichi." Ren, after saying that, broke off from the headlock and brushed off his shirt

Daichi simply laughed it off. "Sorry about that. Seriously though, with those skills, you can most likely win the regional, possibly even the nationals."

"Yea right, like I can win nationals."

"It was just a thought. Though last time I checked you're right handed, so why is you're sniper rifle configured like that?"

"I aim better with my left."

Unbeknownst to them, a girl with long strawberry blonde hair watched the battle, and was currently watching the three, and after they went back to looking at the gunpla, her mouth curled into a small smile

* * *

 **I hoped you liked it. Comments and criticisms are welcome, but please, no flames.**


	2. Chapter 1: Mika Akabane enters

OP: Dive by MAN WITH A MISSION

ED: Wana by The Back Horn

 **Chapter 1: Mika Akabane enters**

* * *

The next morning, the day after he fought with the Sadalsuud, Ren was walking to school with his sister, each of them wearing a school uniform, the usual middle school kind but white. Once they made it to their school, Miho Academy, they waved goodbye, as their classes were in different sides of the school. A couple of minutes after Ren entered his class, just a few seconds before the bell rung, Daichi came in and slammed the door open, bread crumb noticeably sticking on his mouth.

"I made it," Daichi panted. Apparently he woke up late, something that only usually happens on Fridays.

"Dude, get to your seat, the teacher will be here soon," Ren said.

Then right after Daichi sat down at his desk, a middle aged woman with brown hair tied into a bun, a gray business suit, and round glasses with a glare that prevented everybody from actually seeing her eyes came in wand went behind the desk. Once that happened, everybody quieted down

"Ok, first order of business, we have a new student transferring into our class." Once the teacher said that, almost everybody started whispering. "Please be quiet. I know this is exciting, but please be on your best behavior. You may come in now." On cue, a girl with long strawberry blonde hair came in. Once she faced us, we could see that she had bright green eyes. "Now, please introduce yourself to the class."

"My name is Mika Akabane. I hope we can get along."

"Alright Akabane-san, you can sit next to Mangetsu-san over there." Once she sat down, the teacher immediately started her lesson, and Ren was unaware that Mika occasionally shot glances at him

 **After School**

Both Ren and Daichi were both running out towards the back of the school. "Come on Ren. We can be late or else the club president will be on us," Daichi warned. Ren didn't need to be warned about this however. He knew that club president was fickle about this kind of thing. They soon reached a garage near the back of the store. Daichi opened the door, which has a metal plate which says Plastic Model Club, and inside, many people were at the side, working on plastic models, and in the middle, a gunpla battle system the same size as the one used at ORB.

"Hello boys." Both Ren and Daichi turned their heads to side, revealing a man with gray hair, glasses and a brown business suit was the one who greeted them

"Oh, hello Spacey-sensei," Ren said as Daichi was looking around furiously.

"No worries Daichi-kun, the club president is out sick today," Spacey-sensei assured, at which Daichi responded with a sigh.

"Oh yea," Daichi said. "I have something to show you." He immediately opened his gunpla holder and put on the table a midnight blue Gundam Abulhool. It had Kyrios' GN submachine gun attached to the legs, a 3 tube GN missile launcher on each of its wings, and Arios' GN twin beam rifle each of the vents between the wing and main body.

"Hmmm…, this gunpla has a high level of completeness," Spacey-sensei observed.

"Is this why you were almost late today Daichi," Ren asked, which Daichi responded with a light laugh and a rub to back of his head. Suddenly the door opened, and Mika entered.

Spacey-sensei got up and went to her and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Mika Akabane. I transferred to class 3-A today and I'm here to join the PlaMo Club," she replied.

"I see." He turned towards Ren. "Hey, Ren-san, can you bring one of those registration forms here."

"OK sensei," he replied. He got one of the papers from the file cabinet and handed it to Mika along with a pen. She immediately scribbled in what she need to and handed it back to Spacey-sensei, who reviewed it over.

"Alright Mika, you're in."

"Arigato sensei," she replied. After which she noticed the battle system and went to it. "Oy, do any of you guy want to battle," She stated out loud for everybody to hear.

Spacey-sensei's glasses flashed as he heard. "I shall be you opponent." Everybody turned their heads towards the now fired up sensei once he said this statement.

One random member decided to say what everybody had in their mind. "Why?"

"Simply because she asked," Spacey-sensei replied.

Both Mika and Spacey-sensei were at opposite ends of the battle system as every gathered around to see the battle.

" _ **Gunpla Battle, combat mode, start up. Model damage level set to C. Please set your GP base**_ _._ _ **Beginning Plavsky Particle dispersal. Field 9, Canyon . Please set your gunpla**_." Spacey-sensei set down an Over Flag with defense rods on both of the arms instead of just one while the gunpla Mika set down was a custom Gundam Astraea. Its main body, shoulder and knee armor was dark gray while the rest of it was a crimson red. It had a 3 tube GN missile launcher attached to its right arm long with the GN proto sword, which is modified to have a green condenser edge like the Exia R2's GN sword kai. Attached to the left arm was Exia's shield, repainted to be dark gray on the sides and crimson red in the middle. On its hips are Exia's GN long and short blades, which were, like the proto sword, modified to have a green condenser edge. The beam saber and pistol from the type F were still attached to their regular places. " _ **Battle Start**_ _._ "

"Robert Spacey. Over Flag. Launching."

"Mika Akabane. Kurenai Astraea. Let's go."

Both gunpla launched from the hangers to a canyon setting. The Over Flag was in MA mode, trying to find its opponent when the warning signals suddenly rang. Three missiles were heading towards the Flag. In response the Flag fired its vulcans, destroying the missiles and from the resulting smoke came the Astraea, attempting the slice the Flag with the proto sword. In order to block it, the Flag changed into MS mode mid-flight and blocked it with the plasma sword.

"A Graham Maneuver, huh. I'm impressed. However if you think this is all I got…" As Mika stated this, the Astraea grabbed the beam saber from its back. "you're mistaken!" The Astraea attempted to stab the Flag with the beam saber. The flag broke off and flew back before the beam saber hit it. It then fired its rifle, with the Astraea pulling back the proto sword and blocking with the shield, which barely received damage from the attack.

"How superb, both her and that gunpla," Spacey-sensei observed as he checked the Astraea's stats. The Astraea then put back the beam saber into its socket, pulled out the GN blades, and flew toward the Flag. The Flag blocked the Long blade with the plasma sword, but then the Astraea but the short blade in a backhand position and stabbed the Flag's left shoulder, detaching the entire left arm from the body. Spacey-sensei gave out a slight "chh" as this happened. The Flag fired the rifle once more, only to be blocked by the Astraea's shield again. The Astraea then brought out its other beam saber, which extended to the size of a dagger. The Astraea threw the beam saber at the rifle and it hit it square on. The Flag threw the rifle before it exploded and from the smoke, the Astraea rushed toward the Flag. The Flag pulled out its other plasma sword and tried to slice the Astraea. However, the Astraea did a 720 degree twist, dodging the plasma sword and slicing the Flag in half from the back with the proto sword.

" _ **Battle Ended.**_ " As the plavsky particles stopped coming, the club members looked towards Mika and started talking to one another.

"Wow, she's good"

"She defeated Spacey-sensei easily"

"I got to admit, no student has beaten me that badly before," Spacey-sensei stated. "You're probably even better than the main members of our team, Akabane-san."

"If that is the case…" Mika replied. "Then I'd like to start my own team."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I am accepting OC submissions. Submit them through PM. I'll PM the creators of the OC's I accept.**

OC submission form

Name:

Age: (has to be 13-18)

Gender:

Ethnicity:

Appearance:

Personality:

Likes/Dislikes:

Gunpla: (Include full model designation number along with unit name)

Weapons:

Appearance: (Color scheme, weapons storage, and if it's very different from the original unit it came from or is an original gunpla, be very detailed)

Special Features: (Trans-am, EXAM system, etc. If it doesn't have anything, leave this blank)


	3. Chapter 2: Team's First Intervention

**Chapter 2: Team's First Intervention**

* * *

"If that is the case…" Mika replied. "Then I'd like to start my own team."

Once the other members heard that, they started whispering to each other.

"Is she serious?"

"Another team?"

"Even if she's good, there's no way any of us can beat our regular guys."

Spacey-sensei was, unlike his students, intrigued by her declaration. "So, if you want to start your own team. Fine then, I'll give you until Friday to pick your members, and then we shall have a match after school to decide who goes to regionals," he declared. This pretty much astounded everybody else.

"Arigatō, Sensei," She said, "and I already have one person in mind." Once she said that, she pointed her finger in Ren's direction. "I want you to join my team," she stated.

Ren, once he noticed she was pointing at him, decided to put it on someone else. "Oy, Daichi, I think she's pointing at you."

"Eh, me," Daichi said, clearly confused about all of this.

"No, I mean you… Ren was it. I want you to join my team." She was clearly not backing down

"Come on, I don't even play gunpla battle," Ren stated.

"I beg to differ. You completely demolished that guy's Blitz Gundam at ORB."

"I refuse."

"Don't you want to try to become a national champion?"

"Me, a national champion, get real," he joked. Then he muttered to himself, "There's no way I can beat him." After that, he proceeded to take a seat, with Mika looking at him with determined eyes

* * *

 **Wednesday, lunch time**

Ren was sitting next to Daichi on a bench in front of a sakura tree in the school's courtyard when Daichi decided to start speaking.

"Oi, I think you should join."

"Where is this coming from Daichi?"

"Even if we don't make it to nationals, it'll still be fun."

"I don't know. I feel like I'll just bring Akabane-san and her teammate down."

"Don't worry, you won't bring us down."

"If you… wait." Ren stood up from the bench. "You're the other team member!"

"Yep," Daichi jovially stated as he stood up after finishing his rice ball. "I don't know why you don't want to participate, but Akabane-san and I would really appreciate it if you helped us."

After Daichi walked back to the building, Ren stared at his partially eaten sandwich for a tiny bit then took another bite while staring up at the partially cloudy, azure sky.

* * *

 **Friday, after school**

Everybody gathered in the balcony in the gym to watch the gunpla battle, including Rio. "Hey, move, onegai," she grunted. She obviously wanted to get in front. Once she did, she saw a battle system bigger than the one in ORB. Mika and Daichi stood on one side while on the other side, there was a blond guy in the middle with a black haired ponytail girl stood on his right and a brown, straight-haired guy stood on his left, each wearing the high school uniform.

Daichi decided to be the first one to speak. "Hey Amy-senpai, feeling better," he greeted.

The blond, who was apparently named Amy, decided to greet back. "A lot better, Daichi. And while we're here, I wonder where your third teammate is?"

As Daichi and Mika looked at each other anxiously, a voice came from behind. "He's right here." Everybody looked towards the direction of the voice to find Ren walking towards the battle system.

"Finally you showed up," Daichi stated.

"Yea, sorry if I'm late," Ren said

"No, you're right on time," Mika stated. All of them looked towards their opponents with determined eyes.

Spacey-sensei, who was in the side lines the entire time, decided to speak up. "We about to start an exhibition match of Gunpla Battle, hosted by Miho Academy's own PlaMo club. Whichever team wins this shall represent Miho Academy at the regional tournament."

" ** _Gunpla Battle, combat mode, start up. Model damage level set to C. Please set your GP base_** _._ ** _Beginning Plavsky Particle dispersal. Field 3, Forest. Please set your gunpla_**." They each set their gunpla, with their eyes glowing as the plavsky particles surrounded them. The area around them soon turned into a hanger. " _ **Battle start.**_ "

"Mika Akabane, Kurenai Astraea."

"Daichi Sora, Saikyo Abulhool."

"Ren Mangetsu, Sadalsuud Type F"

"Team Fereshte," Mika boldly stated

Daichi: "Eh!"

Ren: "Huh?"

Mika: "Starting Shadow Intervention!"

The gunplas then took off from the hanger into the skies above the forest.

"Why Fereshte," Daichi asked?

"I thought it fit as we all use 2nd generation gundams." Mika answered

"I guess so," Daichi said.

"Heads up guys," Ren said. "We got an Age -2 and an Advanced GN-X coming our way."

"If that's the case, then they must be using the same team as last year," Daichi stated, "meaning that there's a special forces GM sniper II hiding somewhere."

"Ren-san, find a good hiding spot to snipe them. Daichi-san, you're with me."

Daichi: "Ok."

Ren: "Mission accepted"

The Sadalsuud went down to the forest while the Abulhool turned into MA mode, flying forward with the Astraea close behind. Suddenly beam fire came towards them, which they dodged. They looked toward the direction of the beam and saw that a hot pink Age-2 and a black GN-X were the ones who fired at them. The Age-2 then turned into the G-strider and rushed towards them. The Abulhool decided to try and intercept it and at the last second, they went up. The Astraea unsheathed the proto sword, rushing towards the GN-X, dodging beam fire. Once the Astraea tried to slash the GN-X in half, The GN-X intercepted it with its GN lance,

Up above them, the Age-2 and the Abulhool were still going up. The Abulhool pointed the lower barrel of the twin beam rifle and the submachine gun towards the Age-2, with Daichi hoping to blow up the opposing mobile suit. However, the Age-2 pilot (the ponytailed girl) stopped the thrusters, getting away with only a few scrapes on the shoulder armor. The Age-2 then turned into MS mode and prepared to fire the rifle. Daichi noticed this and pulled the Abulhool to the side, dodging the beam fire at the cost of the left leg's submachine gun, with Daichi letting out a "Tch" as this happened.

"Not bad," the Age-2 pilot said as she transformed her gunpla into G-strider mode.

"You too," Daichi replied as he tried to outmaneuver the G-strider.

Lower down, Mika's Kurenai Astraea and Amy's Advanced GN-X were still fighting, with the GN-X firing beams at the Astraea, and the Astraea dodging the beams and trying to slash the GN-X with the proto sword, only to be blocked by the lance.

"You guys ain't bad," Amy admitted. "However, if you plan on beating the Steel Cowboys…" Before he finished his statement, his GN-X pushed the Astraea off, "you're gonna need more than that."

"Don't worries senpai…" Before Mika finished her sentence, she pulled back the proto sword and pulled out both GN blades, "I intend on bringing more." The Astraea rushed towards the GN-X, GN blades in hand. The GN-X dropped the beam rifle and charged towards the incoming Astraea, blocking the long blade with the lance. The Astraea attempted to stab the GN-X with the short blade, only to be blocked by the GN-X's GN claws.

On the ground, a black GM sniper was on one knee, aiming it beam rifle at the Astraea, which was still in a standstill with the GN-X. Just as it was about to fire, the pilot saw the caution lights flash. He looked forward and saw a beam coming towards his gunpla. "Nani" He made the GM sniper dodged to the left, managing to escape destruction.

Another beam came, this time towards the GN-X, destroying its left arm. Seeing the opening, Mika stabbed the GN-X's other arm with Astraea's short blade, disarming it. And before the GN-X had a chance to run away, the Astraea made a horizontal cut through the midsection with the long blade and flew away.

"No way," Amy muttered in disbelief as his gunpla exploded.

Mika looked down and found that it was Ren's Sadalsuud who helped her.

"Thanks Ren-san."

"No problem," Ren replied. The caution signals went off as a beam from the GM sniper came towards the Sadalsuud. In response, Ren activated Sadalsuud's tiny GN field, positioning it to where the beams dispersed harmlessly around the gunpla. When the dust cleared, the Sadalsuud was in a sniping position. It fired its beam at the GM sniper's direction. The GM sniper dodged to the side once more, this time losing the beam rifle. Cursing at this development, the GM's pilot threw the busted rifle to the side before it exploded, grabbed both beam sabers from the back skirt, and went into the forest.

The Sadalsuud fired more beam at the incoming GM, which dodged them, causing them to only graze the armor and went forward. Once the GM got to where the Sadalsuud was, it was gone. The GM's pilot tried to find the Sadalsuud, only to receive a caution signal. He reacted too late, and as a result, he ended up losing his gunpla's head. Still shocked by the incident, he didn't react fast enough to the second beam, which hit the chest, causing it to explode.

"Seriously," the GM's pilot said as the interface around him turned dim.

Back in the skies, the Abulhool and the Age-2 were playing a cat and mouse game, with the Abulhool and Age-2 as the mouse and cat respectively. The Abulhool can't seem to shake the Age-2 off as it fires its remaining submachine gun at the Age-2, which dodges them effortlessly.

"Got you," the Age-2 pilot declared as the beam rifle charges up. But, before she can fire it, a beam hits the rifle. In response, she turns into MS mode and throws up the beam rifle before it exploded. She checked down to where the beam came from and saw a tiny bit of a sniper rifle coming up from the trees. "That Sadalsuud" Suddenly the caution signals went off. She turned backwards and saw the Astraea coming up with the proto sword out and swinging. In response, she pulled out both of the Age-2's beam sabers and blocked the proto sword with them. Once they broke off, she tried to slash the Astraea, but the Astraea kicked her Age-2 away. The Sadalsuud then came up and shot at the Age-2. She was able to dodge the beams, but just barely.

"Now who got who?" Once she heard that, she looked in multiple directions before looking up and finding the Abulhool in MS mode, with the entirety of its arsenal pointed at the Age-2.

"Nani!" she yelled out as Daichi fired everything. She attempted to get out of the way but couldn't go anywhere due to the Sadalsuud still firing. So her Age-2 ended up being shot through with beams from the Abulhool's 2 twin beam rifles and blown up with missles.

" _ **Battle Ended**_ " Once the end signal sounded, everybody roared into an explosion of cheers and Spacey-sensei, who was watching from the sideline the entire time, went up to the winning team.

"That was an excellent fight, you three." Spacy-sensei said

"Arigatō, Spacey-sensei," Ren replied, before Daichi put him in a headlock.

"And you said you would bring us down," Daichi said, trying to squeeze the life out of his friend, "but without you, we probably wouldn't have won."

"Get off of me man," Ren grunted as he pulled Daichi off of him.

Mika then went up to Ren and said, "But Daichi-kun is right. You really helped out Ren-san."

"No problem Akabane-san," Ren replied

"Please, call me Mika."

"If you say so, Mika-san."

Looking down from the balcony, Rio could only smile as her older brother was talking to his teammates.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Comments and reviews are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 3: Assault on ORB

Sorry about the delay, I was busy. Without further delay, here's the new chapter

Btw:

Text = regular

"Text" = Dialogue

 _Text_ = emphasis

[Text] = thoughts

 **Chapter 3: Assault on ORB**

* * *

The Monday after Team Fereshte won their chance to become the school's representative. The team decided to train in the club room. In front of the team's gunplaswas a mass of Hi-Mocks coming towards them.

Mika: O.K. Let's start with plan alpha.

Ren: Meaning our usual thing.

Daichi: Let's get going

Mika: Team Fereshte, starting shadow intervention.

The Astraea, Sadalsuud, and Abulhool rose up, split up, and started to assault the enemy. In the ground, after slicing through one of them with the proto sword, the Astraea fired some of its missiles. Then, after dodging some beam fire, the Astraea pulled out its blades and started cutting through the Hi-Mocks one-by-one.

In the sky, the Abulhool, in MA mode, was dodging beam fire and firing missiles, hitting two Mocks and creating an explosion. Three more Mocks came from the smoke, only to be hit by beam from above. One of the Mocks looked up and saw the Abulhool in MS mode above it. It tried to pull up its beam rifle and shoot it, only to explode before it pulled the trigger. The Abulhool then turned back into MA mode and flew off, firing its beam rifle and submachine guns towards the ground.

Back where the team first split up, the Sadalsuud was firing its sniper rifle, destroying Mocks one-by-one, and at one point, two with one shot, and not letting them get any closer. It was only a matter of minutes before the battle ended

" _ **Simulation Battle Ended**_ "

"Impressive," Spacey-Sensei said. He felt that their performance was impressive. However Mika felt different.

"That wasn't much trouble at all."

"That was supposed to be the highest difficulty," Daichi added, obviously feeling the same way as Mika.

"It was," Ren acknowledged. "I guess our skill level can't just be determined with a simulation."

"A simulation huh," Mika muttered. She was obviously thinking of an idea. "Oi, Daichi, Ren, let's head to ORB."

Daichi: Let's go

Ren: See ya Spacey-Sensei

They gathered their stuff and left the clubroom, and as they did, Spacey-Sensei watched them with a smile on his face.

* * *

Once they made it to ORB, Mika and Daichi started playing against other people while Ren was doing something else.

" _ **Shooting Simulation Ended. Final Score: 80.0%**_ "

As the Plaskvy Particles disappeared, Ren sighed. [He does better than this, so why can't I]

"Oy is that Howaito Temnato.?

"Yea, it is. I recognize those heterochromatic eyes anywhere."

"He's so handsome up close."

As Ren heard those random voices, he turned towards the door and saw a boy around 18 with white shoulder-length hair, and heterochromatic eyes (right eye is red, left eye is blue). He was wearing a white short-sleeved t-shirt, black jeans, white fingerless gloves and black combat boots.

Daichi came up to Ren and started speaking. "Seriously, _he_ came here."

"Appears so," Ren replied. "Howaito Temnato was the runner up of last year's regionals and went to nationals himself a couple of times."

"We must be either very lucky or extremely unlucky," Daichi added

Suddenly, right in front of us, Mika stood before Howaito. "How about we play some gunpla battle, Temnato-san?"

"Seriously"

"Who is that girl?"

"She must have some major guts to challenge him."

Unlike the other people, Howaito was smiling at this. "It's been a little while since someone has up and front challenged me to a gunpla battle. Alright, I accept. Though, I'd like to know the name of the person who challenged me."

"I'm Mika Akabane, leader of Team Fereshte." Ren and Daichi did an anime-style sweat drop when they heard Mika call out their team name.

"Alright Akabane-san, let's fight."

While they were getting ready, Daichi and Ren were debating what to do.

"You think we should stop her Ren."

"Nah, from what we've seen from her, she seems like the type of gunpla battler who loves a good challenge."

"I guess so. But to me, this seems a bit much."

" _ **Gunpla Battle, combat mode, start up. Model damage level set to C. Please set your GP base**_ _._ _ **Beginning Plavsky Particle dispersal. Field 5, City. Please set your gunpla**_."

While Mika set her regular Kurenai Astraea, Howaito set an Astray frame. It was black with a white trim and had red eyes. It had the Noir striker pack and two katanas on the back. On each wing, there was a GN drive. The "shorty" beam rifles from the Strike Noir were on the side except they had sword attachments on them, turning them into sword pistols.

" _ **Battle Start.**_ "

"Mika Akabane, Kurenai Astraea. Let's go"

"Howaito Temnato, Astray Phantom. Heading out"

The Astraea was in the street, trying to find the Astray when the cautions lights flashed. The Astraea looked above and saw the Astray ready to slice it in two with the sword pistols. The Astraea moved backwards to dodge the attack while the Astray hit the ground hard, causing a large dirt cloud to kick up. From the dirt cloud, two beams came towards the Astraea, with the Astraea pulling out a GN field to block it. After that, the Astray came towards the Astraea, sword pistols in hand. In response, the Astraea dispersed the GN field, and brought out the proto sword and successfully blocked both swords. But then, Mika remembered the pistol part of it.

"Aw dang"

The Astray pulled the trigger on the pistols, shooting through the Astraea… that is, if it wasn't for the Astraea bringing its shield to block the shot, causing an explosion that pushed the two gunplas away from each other. The Astray maintained its balance in a crouching position while the Astraea landed on its back, its shield split into two, and the pieces on either side of it.

"I'm impressed. Nobody has ever blocked that move that easily."

"Well, I ain't no ordinary fighter."

"I can definitely see that." After saying that, He pushed the Astray towards the Astraea. The Astraea tried to intercept with missiles, but the Astray intercepted with its CIWS. From the resulting explosion, two beam daggers went towards the Astray, with each of them hitting a sword pistol. The Astray threw them to the side before they exploded. As Howaito sighed in relief, he saw the caution lights flash. The Astray looked up and saw the Kurenai Astraea's gray and crimson form coming down, its GN proto sword ready to cut the Astray in half. The Astray moved back to dodge, grabbed one of its katanas from its back, and attempted to slice the Astraea. However, the Astraea moved backwards, receiving only a light scratch on its torso. The Astray brought out its other katana while the Astraea bulled back its proto sword and pulled out its GN blades. The Astray and Astraea rushed towards each other, sword in hand. When one tried to attack, the other dodged or blocked and then counterattacked, only for that attempt to be either dodged or blocked.

"Amazing"

"How is that girl is keeping up with Temnato-sama?"

"This is an epic fight."

As the random people of the audience were commenting, Daichi and Ren were having their own conversation.

Daichi: "Damn, I knew she was good but to actually give last year's runner-up a challenge is impressive."

Ren: "Yea. Just where did she learn those skills."

Back at the gunpla battle, the Astray and Astraea were still continuing this pattern until the Astray kicked the Astraea away. When the Astraea regained its balance, it threw its short blade at the Astray, only for it to be blocked by one of the Astray's katanas. The Astraea then moved its long blade to it left arm, pulled out its proto blade, and rushed towards the Astray. In response, the Astray pulled back one of its katanas, jumped up, dodging the proto sword. The Astraea attempted to stab upwards, only for the Astray to activate its thrusters to dodge. While still in midair, the Astray pulled out its beam blades from the noir striker and threw it at the Astraea, cutting off its left arm.

"Shimata"

The Astray pulled out its katana once more and rushed toward the Astraea. The Astraea was able to block one of the katanas with the proto sword but was unable to prevent the other one from cutting off its right arm. The Astray kicked the Astraea away, making the Astraea fall on its back. As the Astraea pulled its head up, the Astray put on of its katanas at the Astraea's neck.

" _ **Battle Ended**_ "

There was silence around both the players and the audience as the Plavsky Particles dispersed. Both Ren and Daichi had concerned looks on their faces until…

"He he he he…" Suddenly, Mika was giving out a small giggle before breaking out into a full-blown laughter. "HA HA HA HA. That was a great gunpla battle Temnato-san. I can't wait to repay you back at regionals."

To this, Howaito only gave a smile, took his gunpla and left. As he left, he mutter something to himself. "Looks like regionals will be more interesting this year."

* * *

After Mika's battle with Howaito Temnato, the team stayed at ORB for another half hour before leaving.

Mika: "That was an awesome battle. I hope to experience more of those at regionals."

Daichi: "Talk about a battle maniac. But with you in the team, making it to nationals isn't just a distant dream. We might even become national champs. Right Ren?

"Yea" [that is, if he doesn't show up]

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Comments and reviews are welcome**


End file.
